Total drama Zombie Cap 13
by zicaneborgen
Summary: les sere sinceros, este fue el cap mas dificil que escribi, al no tener un diseño predefinido, tuve que inventar la historia mientras escribia. Que trata sobre como el otro grupo de sobrevivientes, liderado por Raken por fin son salvados de la infeccion


**Cap. 13 Evacuación:**

Eran las 3 de la mañana, la luna, cubría por completo ese lado de la tierra y el sol se escondía detrás de ella iluminando a los países orientales, a pesar de que ese era tiempo para pasar una buena velada con amigos, con familia, en casa, o simplemente de dormir para estar listos el día de mañana, como era el caso de los cinco sobrevivientes de isla del drama que habían parado en la casa del viejo Ronald.

La realidad no era así en lo que se trataba de dos países unidos por geografía, unidos en la misma desgracia aunque a solo uno le había pegado. La enorme y principal provincia de Ontario de Canadá y el increíble estado de Nueva york de los norteamericanos, este último era hogar de canadienses tanto de ciudades como Toronto y Ottawa como los que Vivian fuera de ellas, ahí, se refugiaban donde sus bolsillos les permitían, personas como la familia de Heather, que podían pagar sin mayor problema un lujoso hotel en alguna parte de la isla de Manhattan en Nueva York, personas de clase media que podían pagar hoteles o quedarse con un familiar que viviera ahí, o los que desafortunadamente habían dejando todo atrás, no tenían nada en sus manos y se quedaban en las zonas de refugiados en cualquier gimnasio de un campus universitario o en centros de acopio. Eran temas tristes, todos por igual unos más grandes que otros pero todos involucrados en una cosa, la contingencia sanitaria de el centro de Ontario, la evacuaciones masa, la perdida de seres queridos, familiares, amigos, etc., ya sea desaparecidos, dispersos en todo ese territorio o por la infección de uno de ellos.

Era una desgracia de carácter mundial, por solidaridad o conveniencia, países apoyaban como podían a las víctimas de la contingencia de Ontario, como era llamado en el exterior. Dando asilo a los refugiados, llevando víveres o personal médico y militar a esas zonas. Estados unidos, Inglaterra, Alemania, España, Francia, Japón, Australia, Nueva Zelanda, Latinoamérica, eran solo algunos de los muchos mencionados que apoyaban a Canadá con lo que sea, en lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento generalizado por la gente canadiense y el caos vivido por la infección Vecordia, tanto el ejército Canadiense, como el Ingles y norteamericano hacían un trabajo en conjunto que era envidiado por su sincronización y rapidez, las evacuaciones, la presencia militar en la zona, la ayuda total casi inmediata a los refugiados y perfecto conocimiento de la enfermedad y su comportamiento en el ser humano. Como si de alguna manera, supieran que era lo que se tenía que hacer. Hasta ese momento.

La ciudad de Buffalo se convirtió de una pequeña y tranquila ciudad a una enorme urbe llena de caos y desesperación, la gente natal, los refugiados, los reporteros que llegaban todos estaban listos y atentos al informe de prensa que iba a dar el ministro de defensa canadiense Peter Mackay, y el secretario de defensa Robert Gates, sobre cómo según venían diciendo todo el día anterior, iban a destruir la infección de una vez por todas.

El consulado canadiense de la cuidad, se volvió el lugar más concurrido de la misma, llena de flashes de fotografía, de reporteros redactando la noticias desde sus preparadas camionetas, diferentes pises del mundo concurrían para tener la información sobre lo que iban a hacer en contra del virus Vecordia.

La sala de reuniones era el principal centro de atención mundial, reporteros de lugares distintos y lejanos se sentaban en las sillas, aglomerando el poco espacio que tenia la habitación custodiada por soldados armados. Finalmente en la puerta del lado izquierda del estrado, salieron los dos funcionarios, con cara seria y preocupada, como era de esperarse de personas tan importantes en la política, las fotografías no faltaron en nada en esa conferencia de prensa, al igual que los reporteros desesperados, que querían resolver sus preguntas antes de tiempo – por favor, se dará el informe luego habrá espacio de preguntas, ¿entendieron?– dijo uno de los soldados intentando calmara la muchedumbre escandalosa, los cuales, para no perderse ni una palabra se callaron y pusieron atención rápidamente, sentándose en sus sitios, sacando lápiz y cuaderno para notas, preparando los rollos de cámaras, micrófonos y grabadoras, esperando ansiosamente el informe.

- harían favor de mostrar el mapa – pidió el señor Gates al controlador del proyecto, mostrando atrás de él un mapa sacado de inteligencia militar de toda la zona infectada y un poco mas, de Ottawa, hasta Buffalo – la zona infectada, gracias a trabajos de inteligencia, han sido marcadas con una gran mancha roja que aparecerá en el mapa de la proyección – dijo el señor Gates, continuando dando la información – hace menos de un par de días, la infección no llegaba a más de lo que es 70 km del punto de origen en el lago Muskoka, sin embrago en el tiempo reciente, principalmente causado por la caída de una base clave en el pueblo de Washago, la infección se ha extendido rápidamente hasta llegar en grupos hasta la ciudad de Newmarket, muy cerca de Toronto, si no separa la infección pronto, en promedio estaríamos hablando que en esta misma noche, los infectados llegarían a Toronto y en lo que es en un lapso de tres días, llegaría a las fronteras estadounidenses incluyendo la ciudad de Buffalo – dio pausa para que el público pudiera asimilar la situación resultando en un pánico generalizado que era apagado súbitamente por la idea de que tenían una solución planeada - ¿Qué hay de la ciudad de Ottawa? – Pregunto un reportero en la fila de enfrente – la capital, aunque evacuada casi al cien por ciento, no se ha avistado presencia del virus. Al parecer los infectados prefieren viajar al sur, a zonas templadas – contesto Mackay – disculpe señor Mackay ¿pero no es Newmarket la ciudad en donde se están haciendo las evacuaciones en masa? – pregunto otra reportera del frente – la operación de evacuación a Newmarket, ha sido un desafortunado fracaso, pocos son los refugiados que han llegado a la zona y lo único que ha ocasionado es de que los infectados los siguieran siendo el doble o hasta el triple de los refugiados que llegan, aumentando la tasa de infección y mortalidad - ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? – insinuó un reportero, interrumpiendo – la zona de Newmarket incluyendo 50Km al norte, la zona con mas infectados de toda Canadá, haciendo a la ciudad de Newmarket un cuello de botella a donde llegan todos los infectados, atraídos por los sobrevivientes que iban halla, dejando al ejercito disperso e impotente – finalizo Mackay siendo seguido por miles de preguntas que llegaron sin aviso di orden de todos los reporteros que estaban ahí, los flashazos de las cámaras encegaba a los que estaban ahí y solo hacían la situación más tensa, hasta que todo fue callado cuando el señor Gates en un intento de calmar a todos, dio la solución - nuestra estrategia es, ya que Newmarket se convirtió en una zona completamente perdida, se decido dar la orden de bombardear la ciudad por completo, la cual ya se aprobó y se llevara a cabo de inmediato, eso es todo – finalizo dejando a todos con dudas, comentarios quejas, sugerencias, viendo a los dos hombre con odio, con miedo, otros con optimismo, con determinación, cada persona de todas partes del mundo tenían sus conclusiones de la operación buenas y malas, pero no validas, por el simple motivo de que la operación iba a tomarse a cabo.

A mas de 150km de ahí, dentro de la zona en cuarentena , en alguna parte de la carretera Kings, un ruido fuerte que provocaba un eco conocido y constante, el sonido parecía recorrer la obscura carretera iluminada por la luz que emanaba de la cosa, sea cual sea, la que hacia el ruido. La camioneta Ford, avanzaba rápidamente por la desierta carretera entre coches abandonados y señales que se iluminaban a su pasar.

Adentro de la camioneta, el ambiente era casi el mismo de afuera, obscuro, sin señal de vida, solo se veía a los sobrevivientes cabeceando o simplemente dormidos después de más de 9 horas, buscando desesperadamente hacia donde se habían ido Duncan y el Camaro. Desde que pudieron salir de ahí, los estuvieron buscando por toda la ciudad de Barrie sin tener logro alguno. Raken, la hacía de conductor en ese momento sintiéndose triste e impotente, recordaba una y otra vez lo que le había pasado a Grace, su desafortunado final, su última voluntad de que ellos pudieran sobrevivir, lo consumía por dentro, como un agujero negro - ¿Qué tienes Raken? – Pregunto Kary notando su gesto – oh nada, es solo Grace, solo me hubiera gustado, ya sabes, poder ayudarla, ella hiso tanto por nosotros, me siento tan mal – le comento golpeando ligeramente el tablero – yo, también sentido lo mismo por Ruth, Cole incluso Tod, ellos fueron mis amigos mientras estaba lejos de ti, cuando vi sus muertes, me di cuenta que, todo planeas, sueñas, se puede ir tan rápido. Ruth me conto sobre de por qué estaba ahí, para pagar su universidad, pero ella ya no estudiará, todo lo que hiso fue en vano. Raken, quiero irme a casa – dijo suspirando, llorando en su interior mostrándolo en el exterior acercándose a Raken para que el la abrazara mientras conducía, acomodándose para tal vez poder cerrar los ojos un momento, mientras Raken, acostumbrado a desvelarse desde mucho tiempo, seguir conduciendo hasta llegar a Toronto como él tenía planeado – te quiero mucho Kary – dijo susurrando - yo también Juan – dijo contestándole - ¿oye Kary? – Quería preguntarle Raken a la chica - ¿tú crees que Grace se hubiera enojado con nosotros? – Pregunto – no creo, ella hiso su deber – le contesto. Repentinamente Izzy asomo su cabeza entre los dos asientos – ¡no! ¡Yo si fuera ella estaría preparando mi venganza contra nosotros! ¡Corriendo por su vida de los zombis! ¡Ocultándose donde pueda! ¡Sobreviviendo a los elementos! – Grito haciendo su risa malvada, tan activa y loca como siempre – por favor hagan que se calle, quiero dormir – gimió Leshawna que estaba alado de ella – rayos, por fin había podido dormir por un momento – gimo igualmente Gwen hasta atrás de en la parte de carga junto a Trent - en serio Izzy tus palabras no ayudaron de mucho, en serio, duérmete, siéntate o algo , no me siento bien ahora – reclamo Raken a Izzy quien simplemente accedió sintiendo que Raken no tenía sentido del humor - ya quiero llegara Toronto, ya quiero irme a casa – exclamo Raken exhalando aire, intentando tranquilizarse - ¿espera dijiste Toronto? no podemos ir halla – dijo Gwen a Raken haciendo que este detuviera el coche, encendiera las luces del interior y la volteara a ver - ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto confundido – cuando íbamos hacia el transportador, Grace me dijo que prendiera la radio para escuchar la señal de emergencia. Decían que ira Toronto seria una pérdida de tiempo y que solo iban a ver centros de evacuaciones en Newmarket, una ciudad pequeña cerca de Toronto – Gwen termino de explicar, dejando a Raken indeciso e inseguro - ¿es cierto Gwen? – Pregunto Raken – claro que es cierto, es más, prende la radio y se escuchara – Gwen contesto muy segura de lo que pasaría. Kary encendió la radio para escuchar la dichosa señal, encontrándose con una desagradable sorpresa – "se les informa que la operación cuello de botella iniciara, en la cual se bombardeara toda Newmarket será las 0330 horas, por ningún motivo habrá equipos de evacuación en Newmarket, se les pide no ir a la ciudad de Newmarket por ningún motivo" – dijo una voz que parecía no ser grabación, sino mas bien, una noticia que se daba en el momento" – no entiendo, no podemos ir a Toronto, no podemos ir a Newmarket, entonces ¡¿A dónde carajos tenemos que ir?! - pregunto enojado Raken cansado después de horas conduciendo – te diré a donde podemos ir, a un lugar donde podamos dormir en paz, especialmente lejos de Izzy – comento Leshawna limpiándose los ojos – no es mi culpa que tu no tengas el metabolismo de un ratón, dos horas de sueño y estoy como nueva – alardeo burlonamente la chica pelirroja a lado de Leshawna, mientras reía a carcajadas sin razón alguna.

La risa de Izzy distrajo temporalmente la atención de Raken quien todavía no sabiendo a donde ir, dejo la camioneta detenida, a lado del carril derecho, con las luces del interior y exterior encendidas entre toda la obscuridad de la avanzada noche siendo un señuelo, un punto brilloso, algo que llamaba la atención desde lejos, y con tantos infectados yendo a Newmarket, no era buena idea ser llamativo.

Raken volteo un momento solo para volverá arrancar el motor, solo para darse cuenta que de por su parabrisas se veían sombras corriendo hacia él. Los infectados después de solo girarse por un olfato y vista agudizados es su largo viaje siguiendo a refugiados. Sus atenciones fueron rápidamente robadas por algo brillante del lado derecho de la carretera, los zombis, se dieron cuenta que Raken y los demás estaban ahí.

Eran por docenas, llegaban y golpeaban la camioneta con lo más duro que tenían, adentro solo se escuchaban gritos de espantos y el arrancar del motor de la ágil acción que hiso el conductor al saber que corrieran riesgo, las llantas, obligadas a hacer un esfuerzo mayor a lo que estaban acostumbradas, derraparan ruidosamente antes de poder avanzar y quitarse los infectados de encima, los cuales, solo soltaban la camioneta, incompetentes de sostenerla para conseguir lo que querían.

Raken, asustado y sin control de su sentimiento manejo como loco en toda esa carretera moviéndola de un lado al otro, sacudiendo sin intención alguna, a sus amigos y compañeros atrás suyo – ¡viejo, despacio! – Grito Geoff cayendo sobre Harold, sacudiéndose del otro lado y luego regresando al otro – ¿A dónde voy? – Grito desesperado Raken no pensando sus acciones, anulando su sentido común – ¡allá, rápido! - grito Kary, señalando no muy lejos un camino de tierra, nada que ver con la pavimentada carretera, que se desviaba a su lado derecho a quien sabe qué lugar. Raken, sabiendo que si quería sobrevivir tenía que hacerle caso a su chica.

En un lapso menos que le dé un segundo, Raken giro el volante junto con la camioneta la cual dio una fuerza tal, que por poco volcaba al vehículo con todos los pasajeros dentro. Afortunadamente, el Ford, dando una fuerza en su velocidad como nunca lo había hecho siguió acelerando yendo a alta velocidad en ese terreno irregular - ¡Raken, para ya no nos sigue nadie! – grito Gwen desde atrás saltando en su lugar por el movimiento de la camioneta - ¡detente! – grito Trent siguiendo a Gwen en su deseo, sintiendo como la camioneta saltaba en sí, destrozándose así misma colapsando , los vidrios se agrietaron poco a poco, la tierra que levantaba, tapaba la vista y la golpeaban, luego, el camino se fue haciendo cada vez más difícil y peligroso de cruzar por la velocidad a cual esta iba .

Cada metro que avanzaba la camioneta, significaba otro mas donde había piedras montículos de tierra impasables, matorrales obstruyendo el camino, las llantas de la camioneta, estaban más que golpeadas y esforzadas, hasta que finalmente la llanta de enfrente en el lado izquierdo, se trono por el contacto directo con vidrios y una piedra puntiaguda que provocaron su destrucción, creando el ruido más o menos parecido a un disparo, perdiendo el control total de la camioneta, perdiendo la mente después de tal susto y tal desafortunado destino.

La camioneta siguió corriendo después de que Raken había puesto freno en ella derrapo varios metros sin logro alguno de detenerse totalmente - ¡alguien detengan esta cosa! –Grito Harold siendo aplastado una y otra vez por el corpulento cuerpo de Geoff - ¡Raken cuidado! – grito por ende, marcando una pauta definitiva en ese loca conducción de su conductor, esta Kary al ver muy pronto a chocar un enorme montículo de tierra, piedras, ladrillos, en sí, un montón de materiales de construcción que le hacían de barrera impenetrable y un próximo choque.

El interior se zangoloteo, el frente se destruyo, los sobrevivientes se lastimaron y el motor se apago para ya nunca prenderse, solo quedando las luces de enfrente y de arriba, iluminando el horizonte que iba después del montículo de arena.

En la camioneta solo se escuchaban malestares, ocasionados por el gran golpe que se habían dado cada uno de ellos, sea pequeño o enorme – ¿están todos bien? – pregunto Raken algo adolorido, siendo respondido por los gemidos de sus compañeros, menos de Izzy quien en el incomodo suelo de la camioneta había quedado, riendo – otra vez, fue tan excitante, emocionante, doloroso… - mira halla – señalo hacia enfrente Kary, interrumpiendo a la pelirroja todavía en el suelo, viendo en todo su esplendor, una granja entera, un establo, el hogar del que parecía que trabaja la tierra y los animales, el cual era una estructura envidiable, enorme a lejana vista con ventanas tapadas con maderas y esencia de abandono, al parecer alguien que vivía ahí, se había preparado para lo peor, pero por razones del destino, él no estaba ahí nunca más.

- bonita granja ¿pero crees que sea segura? – pregunto Raken acomodándose el cuello, preguntando algo a favor de lo que todos querían y por consecuente, de que la camioneta no quería arrancar mas – si ahí hay una cama, es el lugar más seguro del mundo – dijo Leshawna, saliendo instantáneamente de la camioneta dejando impactados a los demás - ¿Quién me acompaña? – pregunto haciendo que la mayoría saliera tras ella, Harold, Geoff, Izzy, Gwen y Trent desde la parte trasera, y por ultimo Raken y Kary, que no teniendo más opción salieron del vehículo para seguir a sus compañeros de viaje.

No mucho tardaron en encontrar la entrada, asegurada, de la enorme casa abandonada, que con esfuerzo y algo de maña, lograron abrir. Luego, buscaron en el interior, un interruptor para saber si ese lugar tenia electricidad, lo cual era de esperar, al ser una granja, la única fuente de energía que llegaba hasta allá, era solar – lo encontré - dijo Harold jalando de la pequeña palanquita de plástico puesta en la pared, encendiendo la luz instantáneamente, dejando a ver a la luz un espectáculo de alivio y de miedo al mismo tiempo. La sala, la única parte que se encendió junto con la cocina, eran de muebles rústicos, parecidos hechos a mano, en la pared que quedaba en frente de la puerta, había una enorme chimenea apagada que era adornada por la cabeza de un alce disecado arriba de ella, del lado derecho quedaba la sala que al fondo daba con las escaleras hacia el piso superior. La sala, lugar de sillones y una pequeña mesa en el centro contenía un arsenal entero de todo tipo de armas, m16, colt 45, uzis, y para cerrar con broche de oro, acostada tiernamente sobre el sillón más largo, una ametralladora Gatling con carga completa,, y al lado izquierdo una enorme cocina con aires campiranos y una barra cantinera que separaba ese cuarto de toda la casa, con gran surtido de lo que hubiera, sol había cajas, con marcas de agua, refresco, papas, frutas puestas en cajas de plástico, panes blancos e integrales en sus respectivos empaques.

- espacioso, olor a madera, comida, peligro, se parece a la cocina del chef, solo que más acogedora – comento Trent entrando para poder ver por completo el inmueble – lose, pero, aquí hay armas, munición, provisiones ¿Quién dejaría este lugar si aquí lo tiene todo? – se pregunto Harold viendo todo su alrededor como lo había hecho Trent – no lo sé, pero de algo estoy segura ¡yo quiero esa enorme ametralladora del sillón! – grito Izzy viendo la enorme y pesada arma tomándola en sus manos, colgándosela en su hombro con la cinta que tenia – seremos, como uña y carme, nada nos detendrá – exclamo emocionada la pelirroja llevándosela consigo – bien este lugar puede ser bonito y parecer seguro con las ventanas tapadas y todo eso, pero tenemos que encontrar una manera de salir de aquí – dijo Raken intentando concientizar a todos - ¿Cuál es tu prisa de irnos de aquí? Digo no es el mejor lugar del mundo pero vamos viejo necesitamos descansar – Geoff contesto acostándose en el mismo sillón donde estuvo la Gatling – sí, pero pónganse a pensar en esto. Si ya bombardearon la ciudad de Newmarket quiere decir que ya debieron haber llegado un montón de refugiados ¡seguramente Duncan y Joseph, también! ¡Ya deben de estar en Estados unidos preocupados por nosotros! – ¿A que quieres llegar con esto? – Interrumpió Gwen al enojo de Raken – lo que quiero decir es de que si ya se atrevieron en bombardear una ciudad, ¿Por qué no también los campos de una cartera, una granja? ¡Venia tan tranquilo hasta que escuche esa señal de emergencia y choque la camioneta! – termino sentándose de un azotan en el sillón, haciendo que todos se callaran que, hicieran un profundo silencio de meditación, de pensamiento, de reflexión sobre lo que había dicho Raken y se dieron cuenta que él tenía razón.

- bien genio, admito que tengas razón, ¿pero como le harás para que nos saques de aquí? – Pregunto directamente y de una manera enojona Leshawna sentada en uno de los bancos de la barra cruzada de piernas y de brazos, escuchando después de su comentario, un extraño ruido eléctrico proviniendo exactamente del otro lado de la barra, a espaldas de ella - ¿Qué es ese ruido? Pregunto Leshawna volteando a ver hacia tras, notando de que Harold se acerco al lugar donde provenía, sacando de abajo en el suelo, una enorme caja con un micrófono conectado y varios botones y comandos que hacían ver esa cosa como un estéreo - ¡guau! Es un radiotransmisor militar, en realidad el que dejo estas cosas debió ser un estúpido – comento Harold impresionado de la enorme maquina que tenía en la mano no dándose chueta que la ponerla en la barra, la nitidez del sonido aumento escuchando en ella, otra señales de emergencia militar – todo sobreviviente que escuche esta transmisión, favor de dar las coordenadas exactas para su evacuación. Newmarket, repito, la ciudad de Newmarket ha sido destruida, no habrá grupos de evacuación ahí, quien sea responda – decía la transmisión, haciendo que Harold tomara el botón donde según él se podía hablar, acertando – hola, hola hay alguien ahí, necesitamos ayuda – dijo Harold nervioso – adelante dígame las coordenadas de su ubicación por favor – le contesto la voz en la radio, señalando de que si lo había escuchado – eh si claro, estamos en Canadá y en una... granja en la ...carretera… - ¡dame eso! – le quito Izzy el micrófono al chico, empujándolo, haciéndolo a un lado – el punto de extracción se encuentra a 44.132942 latitud norte, -79.494324 longitud este – ok, las coordenadas están marcadas, un helicóptero ira por ustedes en cualquier momento, por favor conserven la calma, no hagan que… - tiro el micrófono la pelirroja – si lo que sea – exclamo Izzy alejándose de ahí – ya ves Raken no hay nada de qué preocuparse , solo hay que relajarnos y esperar a que el helicóptero llegue por nosotros – dijo Geoff al muchacho que sentado a su lado, sintiéndose tranquilo y sin preocupación, como cualquier otra fiesta a la que él hubiera asistido, poniéndose su sombrero de vaquero en la cabeza para poder cerrar los ojos por un momento – creo que hare lo mismo que Geoff, Leshawna no se puede mantener bella sin sueño – dijo la chica quien subió al piso superior esperando que hubiera alguna cama en él para poder dormir en paz sin necesidad de soportar a la loca de Izzy.

Habían pasado ya más de 2 horas, eran las cinco de la mañana y el sol apenas se asomaba mostrando una ligera y difuminada línea de luz del cielo azul, iluminando escasamente, el suelo canadiense y en la casa del granjero se despedía un ambiente de tranquilidad virtual, todos los sobrevivientes a excepción de Leshawna se habían quedado en el piso de arriba, dando anotar de que ella si había conseguido un lugar donde poder dormir.

Mientras que Geoff se quedo acostado, con sombrero en cara, en el sillón más largo de la estancia, Raken y Kary se habían quedado en uno más o menos igual, Kary, no soportando mas el sueño se recostó en Raken quien queriendo protegerla se quedo despierto en todo el transcurso de la madrugada, Gwen y Trent se habían quedado no muy lejos de ahí, solo que ellos, estaban los suficientemente activos después de lo ocurrido como para poder conciliar el sueño .Harold e Izzy se quedaron en los bancos de las barras, estando atentos a cualquier señal que se escuchara del radio, mientras la pelirroja, para pasar el tiempo, contaba una de sus locas experiencias difíciles de creer – y entonces fue que desperté en el hospital con mi mama llorando como si estuviera en un funeral. Y así fue como sobreviví a un salto en Bunge de 20 metros sin la cuerda – termino de platicar Izzy, tomando de la barra el agua mineral que había tomado de los cientos de cajas – impresionante – comento Trent bostezando un poco, escuchando el comentario de Harold respecto a lo que Izzy le había contado – eso es físicamente imposible, tus huesos, cabeza, columna, se hubieran roto en esa roca puntiaguda que tú dices que fue donde caíste, no ceo que hallas sobrevivido – pero heme aquí, además que son 20 o 2 metros, que se yo, todo estuvo lleno de vueltas y golpes – dio por ende escuchando el sonido de aspas metálicas, fuertes, grandes, poderosas, el ruido aumentaba y era seguro que venía de afuera.

- ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunto Kary pareciendo que todavía estaba dormida, levantando ligeramente su cabeza, del lecho de Raken – ¡es el helicóptero! - grito Trent alarmando a todos, inclusive al Geoff quien solo se había recostado, sin cerrar el ni un solo ojo - ¡Leshawna despierta el helicóptero llego! – grito Gwen emocionada pero exhausta aunque nada comparado con el episodio del despiertaton.

Corriendo emocionados, Kary y Leshawna sin equilibrio, por el sueño, salieron de la enorme casa para recibir con cálida bienvenida y pronta aparición, al enorme helicóptero que empezaba a aterrizar en los pastizales de enfrente, el CH-47 Chinook, helicóptero de carga de personal por naturaleza, el mismo tipo de helicóptero que había chocado dos semanas antes por una enorme estaca de madera en el rotor de atrás, aterrizaba finalmente en sacando de su compuerta trasera, los soldados de la real fuerza canadiense, unos diez máximo, contaban los sobrevivientes salidos de la cabaña, que corriendo y cubriéndose la cara, corrieron hacia ellos, mientras veían en el cielo a mas helicópteros, hiendo a diferentes lugares, a donde fuera, en donde sea, la flota se extendía en kilómetros y no solo parecían ser canadienses sino estadounidenses y británicos por igual, todos aplicados en un propósito, rescatar a los refugiados que se contactaron por radio, no importante la dificultad, no importante cuantos fueron, venían listos y armados, ya que después del bombardeo a Newmarket habían acabado con una gran parte de los infectados, desafortunadamente sacrificando cientos de vidas, después de tal rotundo golpe, los infectados quedaron dispersos e impotentes, no sabiendo a donde ir, sucumbieron ante los grupos de limpiadores en masa que llegaron en helicóptero, mar, tierra, donde fuera. En Toronto también, aunque no en gran numero teniendo precaución de no atraer infectados a esa importante ciudad. Indicando que no solo la operación cuello de botella iba a consistir en el bombardeo de una ciudad, sino en el rápido desalojo de los refugiados, aprovechando la debilidad del virus.

Un soldado, teniendo goggles especiales para protegerse del polvo que se levantaba del viento de las aspas, se acerco dando a conocer de que él era el líder en ese pelotón – ¡gracias por llegar! ¡En verdad creímos que nunca vendrían por nosotros! – grito entre el ruido de las aspas Raken dando a conocer su gratitud al sargento - ¡no se deja a nadie atrás Raken! ¡Pero en verdad hiciste lo correcto al salir de ahí hijo! – Le contesto el militar quitándose los goggles, mostrando su cara a los sobrevivientes, causando a Raken una sorpresa mortal – ¡Brush! ¡Brush Macfarlane! ¡¿Eres tú?! – Grito estupefacto el chico haciendo que Gwen, Leshawna, Izzy e incluso Kary, se sorprendieran – ¡no me pueden derrotar tan fácil esos malnacidos! – Grito Brush mostrando su orgullo - ¡Brush! ¡¿Ya los recogiste?! ¡Recuerda que tenemos más paradas que hacer! – Dijo una voz femenina por media del radio transmisor del sargento – ¡Grace! ¡Encontré a tus campistas! ¡Al parecer no se fueron tan lejos! – Dijo Brush por el radio transmisor, detonando a la piloto una gran felicidad - ¡bien campistas! ¡Vámonos de aquí! – Grito Brush no solo diciéndoselo a Raken y a los demás, sino también a sus soldados que cuidaban el perímetro para despegar – ¡guau! ¡¿En serio son los chicos de isla del drama?! – pregunto uno de los soldados en posición de guardia, hincado en los pastos, volteando a ver a su superior y a los chicos, di8strallendose el tiempo necesario para que la catástrofe ocurriera.

Un zombi, débil, moribundo, apestoso, utilizo los últimos remanentes de sus fuerzas para corres hacia el distraído soldado desde un pequeño árbol, el infectado se abalanzo hacia su cuello, mordiéndolo sin piedad alguna – ¡oh santo cielo! – Grito uno de los soldados atrás de Brush – ¡ayúdenme! ¡Por favor! – grito el soldado agonizando de dolor por el monstruo mordiendo su cuello, perdiendo lentamente su vida. Brush, junto con todos los soldados, lamentando su muerte, le dispararon a su compañero infectado y al demonio portador – Brush será mejor que te des prisa, infectados en el área, vienen por todas pates – le dijo Grace a su hermano por la radio, sonando alterada - ¡Grace! ¡Elévate! ¡Este no es un buen punto de extracción! – Grito el hermano corriendo junto con los sobrevivientes y sus soldados hacia la granja -¡¿entonces en donde Brush?¡- grito por la radio la piloto – ¡donde sea menos aquí! – le contesto

- ¡Izzy!¡no te adelantes! – grito Harold viendo como la pelirroja se alejaba – ¡no lo creo Harold! ¡Tengo una idea! – Contesto Izzy, corriendo más rápido hacia la casa la cual estaba a la mitad del camino para los demás – ¡aquí 78.- oleada de evacuación 1.- batallón de infantería, necesitamos un ataque aéreo en las coordenadas 44.132942 latitud norte, -79.494324 longitud este! ¡No disparen a la granja!¡ repito no disparen a la granja! – Ordeno a través de su radio el sargento esperando una pronta respuesta de los aviones A- 10 Thunderbolt que escoltaban a los helicópteros por si algún contratiempo se presentaba - ¡háganse un lado!¡Izzy y su bebe han llegado! – Grito la chica enfrente de la puerta, cargando consigo, a la metralleta Vulcan de la cabaña- girando de lento a rápido el cilindro de los cañones. Brush, Raken, Kary, Gwen, en fin, todos se hicieron a un lado, derecho o izquierdo, no importaba, lo único que importaba era salir de la línea de fuego de la poderosa arma que Izzy cargaba consigo.

Izzy apretó el botón llamativo color rojo que dio paso al fuego mortal. Botes oxidados, matorrales en el camino, un árbol pequeño, el tractor abandonado y principalmente, los zombis, sus pobres extremidades, sus sucias cabezas, sus corrompidas almas, sucumbieron ante el poder del grueso calibre, y de la velocidad de su impacto. Eso si nunca falto, la sangre y tripas que simbolizaban asqueroso espectáculo que solo algunos pocos podían soportar.

El ruido estruendoso de la ametralladora ensordecía a los sobrevivientes y militares. Los últimos, viendo el poderoso arsenal de la casa, tomaron lo que pudieron y se pusieron en posición para cuando Izzy terminara de dar la lluvia de plomo a los infectados.

De esperar de una arma tan rápida, la munición acabo a los pocos segundos de haberla disparado, el cañón siguió girando a la misma velocidad, sin embargo ninguna bala salió de ella, pero en el campo, los infectados salían y salían por montones, todos con los mismos rasgos, cansados, hartos, hambrientos, heridos, moribundos, algunos tenían quemaduras, mostrando que habían estado en el bombardeo a Newmarket. Pero por alguna razón corrían, gritaban, gemían, rugían, al parecer, todos utilizaban todas las fuerzas que les quedaban en sus cuerpos, para poder atacar a sus presas y huéspedes, era algo épico y terrorífico, como si se estuvieran preparando para su batalla final, de una guerra que nunca ganarían .

- aquí A-10 terranova y flamer, necesitamos que defina la zona de ataque con lo que sea, vemos muchas granjas y pastizales, cambio – contesto el piloto del jet de combate al radio de Brush – terranova, aquí oleada 78.-, ataquen al humo naranja, repito,¡ ataquen al humo naranja! ,¡Cambio!- grito desperrado Brush viendo como los campistas se quedaban esperando a ver que sucedía – ¡Carter!¡una granada de humo naranja! – Ordeno Brush tomando la granada, lanzada desde el aire – ¡Brush!,¡ Brush contéstame el punto de extracción está listo! – Grito la hermana por la radio - ¡será del otro lado de la granja, en la marca del humo verde , cambio! - ¡Finley!¡granada verde! – Grito Brush a su compañero – ¡las deje en la mesa señor! – Grito el soldado – toma viejo –aviso Trent lanzándole al sargento el cilindro.

Izzy entraba por la puerta despavorida sin su arma – ¡ lo tenemos encima de nosotros! – Grito chocando contra Leshawna - ¡dispárenles, necesitamos todo el tiempo posible! – grito Brush a sus soldados segundo o primer piso , todos escucharon, descargando sus balas, apuntando y disparando al más cercano y peligroso, los disparos se escuchaban como grandes chasquidos seguidos y amontonados

Brush se preparo dio su mejor lanzamiento, quito el seguro de la granada y la aventó a la parte trasera de la casa, por una puerta de la cocina – escúchenme bien muchachos, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí hasta que llegue el ataque aéreo, mientras ustedes esperen a Grace ahí afuera ¡entendieron! – les ordeno Brush a los chicos quienes sin hacer más preguntas se salieron de ahí – 78.- oleada, ya vimos su señal de humo atacaremos la zona especifica – dijo el piloto del Thunderbolt, dejando a Brush aturdido ya que el todavía no lanzaba el humo naranja - ¡Brush! ¡ La señal es la equivocada! – grito Raken a su amigo, con ojos abiertos casi al punto de desgarrarse los parpados, al parecer en un acto de desesperación, Brush había soltado la granada naranja en lugar de la verde, siendo un riesgo total para los chicos – ¡Thunderbolt!¡Thunderbolt! – grito Brush a través de la radio, intentando avisar a los aviones de no atacar la zona donde según iba a ser el punto de extracción para Grace.

Era una situación de completa adrenalina, los infectados, estaban llegando a la granja, solo separados de unos metros entre ellos y los soldados, que poco a poco su munición acababa y cada lapso de descarga, significaba otro metro de mas a los infectados que ya no solo eran cientos, sino que atraídos por la acción, eran miles. El humo, se levantaba poco apoco en los aires en un suelo incorrecto y se oían a los aviones acercarse y el helicóptero de Grace se veía confuso y sin sentido - ¡Brush! ¡Hay humo naranja en la parte trasera de la granja! – gritaba por la radio Grace no sabiendo él porque - ¡Grace no te acerques a esa zona! – le grito Brush contestando, no sabiendo que hacer, los infectados, ya estaban a puertas de la casa, tapada, pero sin resistencia considerable, la empujaban y golpeaban al igual que a las maderas de las ventanas obligando a los soldados de retroceder y para los que estaban arriba, bajar.

- chicos, ¡corran, nos vamos de aquí! – ordeno Brush a sus soldados y a los sobrevivientes, corriendo peligrosamente al humo naranja que se levantaba a mas altura, a la exacta vista de los aviones de apoyo terrestre, Brush sabiendo eso tomo la granada de humo verde y la activo en su mano, aunque caliente, aunque toxica, en exceso, no le importaba, la sostenía mientras de ella salía lo verde – hay mi pierna – se quejo Harold al accidentalmente chocar contra una roca, dejándolo con un calambre e imposibilitado de caminar – vamos muchacho te arrastrare pero tienes que protegernos – le dijo uno de los soldados al pelirrojo , dándole en sus manos dos pistolas, para poder disparar a los infectados que salían, Harold, disparo una, luego otra acertando mágicamente a cabezas piernas de infectados corriendo hacia ellos provenientes de la puerta de la cocina, los zombis, se caían para difícilmente levantarse, por la gran puntería que Harold mostraba tener.

Brush corrió rápidamente hacia la granada de humo naranja, aventando la verde en el piso y tomando la otra en su mano - ¡¿quien la puede lanzar a la casa?! – Pregunto Brush alterado , rápido en sus pensamientos e ideas, - yo puedo viejo – grito Geoff – tomando la granada en sus manos corriendo hacia una posición en donde pudiera aventarla, siendo cubierto por el fuego de los soldados y principalmente por Harold siendo arrastrado por otro militar – cielos, esto parece como de la pistola naranja con el perro y los patos – comento el chico con el dolo en su pierna Geoff, teniendo experiencia en el fútbol, lo único que tenía que hacer era fijar el objetivo , no importando que tan alejado estuviera, se preparo, su mano, ardía por lo caliente del envase, pero el concentrado en su puntería no le hiso caso solo hasta el final, los aviones se escuchaban cerca y listos para disparar, unos cuantos segundos de retraso y hubiera sido mortal para el chico, dio un lanzamiento de fabula, ayudado por el viento y lo ligero de la lata, esta misma voló hasta llegar al techo de la casa, y quedarse atorado ahí por una de las miles de tajas que estaban - ¡78.- vemos una gran columna de humo naranja a lado de uno verde! – Dijo el Thunderbolt a solo unos segundos de disparar - ¡disparen al origen! – grito Brush por la radio mientras su cabellos, el cabello de todos y los cascos de los soldados, se movían hacia enfrente por la velocidad de los aviones al pasar y empezar a disparar hacia la casa, hacia los infectados, misiles, ametralladora, los dos por igual fueron cayendo a la casa y al pastizal que le seguía, solo viéndose unan enrome explosión, la incineración definitiva de los infectados y el triunfo de los aviones sobre la infección.

Después de eso, lo único que quedo, fueron cenizas y montículos de maderas destrozadas, un fuego consecuente, se levanto entre todo el desastre, el punto de impacto. También, lo único que quedo fue esperar a que Grace bajara atraída por el verde del cielo, el humo que se levantaba – bien hecho viejo – eres lo mejor – muy buen trabajo – fueron solo algunas de las admiraciones de Raken, Trent, Brush, los soldados Izzy Leshawna, en fon todos, al buen trabajo que Geoff había ahecho en aventar al cilindro a la casa – no me lo agradezcan mi chicos, Harold me quito a esos tonto s de encima – dijo Geoff, golpeando la espalda de Harold en modo de camaradas , .

Después de tan heroico e intenso acto, los chicos se prepararon para subir al helicóptero de Grace, posándose en la tierra. Ya adentro de él, bien asegurados y listos para el despegue, la nave se elevo en los cielos, en el humo de la casa, entre los demás helicópteros que al igual que ese, aterrizaban, despegaban , volaban entre toda esa tierra, buscando sobrevivientes – nunca volveré a entrar en un helicóptero en mi vida – exclamo Kary sentándose en los asientos de la maquen, temblando de miedo de que pasara lo mismo que cuando la habían sacado de la isla – créeme chica, yo tampoco – comento Leshawna entrando junto con Izzy – yo sí, - comento la pelirroja sentándose en el asiento de al lado, sonriéndole a Kary quien respondió también con otra sonrisa, fingida – bueno Gwen ya estamos a salvo – cometo Trent – dalo por hecho cariño, creo que no volveré a hacer un Reality en mi vida – contesto Gwen besando tiernamente al chico – Bridgette ahí voy amorcito – exclamo Geoff alzando los brazos como si estuviera en una fiesta cualquiera , dejando mostrar a todos, una tranquilidad y alegría que venían sintiendo desde poner el primer pie en la maquina voladora, los soldados, solo veían y saludaban nerviosos a los campistas los cuales en gratitud hacían o que pedían sus fans, Brush nada mas los veía desde su asueno, feliz, y descansado despeas de casi haber explotado en la enfermería, sobrevivido una día entero a merced de los zombis, encontrar a su hermana en una casa en Barrie, volver al servicio militar, solo para volver a encontrarse con los jóvenes a quien su vida les había dado, cerró los ojos y pensó en eso mientras escuchaba en el ambiente las risas y platicas de fans y estrellas.


End file.
